Whiskey Lullaby
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: The battle is over. Draco survived, he gets to return to his girlfriend Pansy only for a shock. [[Song Fic]] The story doesn't end exactly when the song does though. Possible one shot maybe I'll write more.
1. Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own this song (Whiskey Lullaby: by Brad Paisley)

* * *

We weren't there, but Draco and Pansy were our best friends. They told us their stories... at the funeral we decided to put them together and tell the real story...

"I'll love you forever..." Draco said brushing Pansy's hair out of her face. "You'll come home," Pansy began. "Then we'll start our family." Pansy kissed him goodbye. Draco left looking back.

* * *

The war has ended. Draco finally could return home to his loving girlfriend. He smiled thinking about her. "Son, this is your stop." Stan said. Draco was thinking about Pansy and didn't realize. "Son?" Stan said questioningly. People looked at Draco. 

Draco smiled and stood up. "I'm home..." He said.

"Is their a misses?" Stan asked.

"No, but there will be soon." Draco smiled. He put a grey box inside his pocket.

Stan nodded. "Go start your life, son." He told him.

Draco looked back at him for a moment. "Thanks." Draco said. He exited the bus.

During the war, his parents had paid for a house Pansy and he could live. Pansy lived there while Draco was away fighting the final battle.

Draco walked up to his house and smiled. He imagined his family running around. Pansy sitting on the front pourch swing beside him.

The night bus pulled away.

Draco reached the door, the door was opened. The screen door closed for a breeze.

Draco smiled and looked around. He as glad to be home. He smiled at all there possesions. Draco remembered the last words Pansy spoke to him before he left. 'When you get home, then we'll start our family." She said.

Dracofelt the grey box in his pocket. He heard a giggle upstairs. He went up and opened the door to there bedroom. He froze.

Pansy pulled off of a man on the bed. Blaise Zabini... Draco's bestfriend...

Blaise and Pansy stared at him for a moment.

Draco turned and left. He got on his broom and began to fly off.

Pansy ran outside of the house. "Draco! Wait!" She cried.

Draco went to the place they said goodbye before he left for the battle. An old willow they even had there first meeting under as kids. Draco leaned his broom against the tree andfelldown.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Draco had picked up a drinking habit.

He wanted to forget her, but Pansy seemed to be everywhere he was. He didn't know when he saw her and when he just was so drunk he thought he did.

Pansy watched him, we all did. Pansy tried to catch him a few times, to talk to him. Draco never stopped he never knew if it was her or just another drunken sight.

Draco drank away his hurt a little at a time. He barely spoke to Blaise only when he was too drunk to care.

Draco drank most of his life away.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

One night... he just... couldn't take it anymore.

None of us ever knew exactly what happened that night...

All we knew was Draco commited suicide.

We found him the next day, a note clung tightly in one hand. His wand droping out of the other. His head burried in a pillow.

We found out he used the killing curse on himself.

The note hit alot of us hard. It hit Pansy the worst... _'I'll love her till I die'_

We all desided it would be best to bury Draco in his favorite place. Beneath the willow where Pansy and he first met.

Tears fell strongly all around. "He was so young." murmered threw the crowd.

Pansy dressed in black with ablackscarf around her head.

People paid there recpects to Pansy. We walked up to her and gave her a big hug. More murmers began at that. Rumors began at the funeral, and they didn't stop there.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Pansy was deeply affected by the rumors. The true ones hit worse. Ones that weren't true Pansy began to believe them.

She drank more and more as the days went by. Her pain may have went away slowly, but his memory never left her.

She took up a second habit of breath mints in a weak attempt to hide her breath.

Her friends brought her out to the bar. Hoping she'd meet someone new. Things would seem to be going fine with one guy, then Pansy would leave.

When asked she'd always just say Draco's name.

One day it was too much for her, she stoped at Draco's resting place.

"You were right" Pansy cried. "In your note... I will love you tillI die." Pansy cried over his grave.

Her bestfriend Millicent came by. She took her to her house. "Pans, you have to sleep it off." Millicent told her friend.

Pansy closed her eyes. "Sleeping it off won't cut it anymore." She said. Pansy shut the door and locked it. She fellto the ground in tears. Pansy took one final swig of whiskey.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

We found her the next day.

Like Draco, she burried her face her pillow. Like she didn't want to face the world any longer. Draco's picture tight in her grip.

We laid her to rest beside him, beneath the willow.

Two crosses side by side. Our bestfriends, may they rest in peace at last.

We cried, we paid our respects to the family. We hugged them tightly.

"Blaise... are the rumors true?" Pansy's father asked me.

Blaise looked at him, tears inhis eyes.He nodded.

Millicent hugged him. "It wasn't your fault Blaise." She told him.

"I was his bestfriend... and I slept with his girlfriend." Blaise cried.

Blaise walked off.

Millicent hugged everyone and watched them leave. She turned before leaving herself. She could have sworn she saw them, Draco and Pansy, hug- but they couldn't have... they were dead. Millicent smiled. She watched them disapear smiling. She turned and began walking away.

A flash of green light blinded her. Screams were heard. Millicent ran to were a crowd began to form. Tears formed in her eyes. Blaise was dead...

Carved into a tree behind him was 'I'm sorry'. Millicent fell to the ground crying.

"Poor girl... she's loosing everyone." Millicent heard someone say.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Another person asked.

No one replied.

Millicent cried over Blaise's body. She kissed him and stood up.

Murmers went threw the crowd. Millicent cried and looked down at her left hand. A ring wore on her finger. She cried... so many things she didn't get to tell him.

Millicent cried as she watched people take Blaise's body away.

Millicent remembered what they talked about earlier. Draco and Pansy's story. She remembered every word of it. She was going to put it to paper. Thats how she was going to handle it. Tell the entire truth.

* * *

A/N:I hope you enjoyed this fic, it is my first song fic. 

Please review!


	2. Link to sequel

I wrote a sequel for this!

Here's the wonderful link!

http/ 


End file.
